


The Second Most Adorable Ship in the Galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But Thorne still thinks that Rampion is the best ship ever, Cress is reylo trash, English is not my mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, I know Cress will fall for reylo, They watched the movies, Thorne ships reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cress watched Star Wars Sequel Trilogy with Thorne and became a reylo.





	The Second Most Adorable Ship in the Galaxy

When Thorne told Cress that they would watch a movie, she recommended the S.E. sci-fiction Divergent. The romance in it was great that she could not help watch it over and over again. It was a shame that Thorne refused to take her advice.  
"WHAT? " as the title of the film appeared on the screen, Cress could not suppress a cry. "I did not sign for more space battles than we had already experienced. " Aces, the title _Star Wars_ had told her everything she didn't expect in a relaxing afternoon movie.  
"Calm down, sweetheart, " Thorne said with a big grin on his face. "There's great romance in this trilogy. "  
Cress's breath hitched. "Is it the love story between the smuggler and the princess that you've told me the other day? "  
Thorne frowned. "Well, it contains that part. But that's not the major plot. "  
Cress bit her lip. She must suppress the urge to ask Thorne what this romance was. After all, she didn't want the movie to be spoiled.  
*after a while*  
"Wow! Captain! "Cress screamed excitedly when pointing to the pair on the screen. "Rey and her love interest met in a desert too. Just like us! "  
Thorne gave her an amused look. "It'll be sweet if Rey and Finn hook up. However..."he winked at her. "I am not spoiling the Force Awakens for you. "  
Cress stuck out her tongue at Carwell. She was dying to know what the major romance would be, and her Captain was just being mysterious with that piece of information. Thorne grimaced at her triumphantly when the screen displayed the heroine saying" stop holding my hand", and Cress squeezed his hand in return.  
"Is the major romance between her and that pilot? "Cress tried another guess. "Girls fall for pilots easily. "  
Thorne laughed so hard that his drink almost spouted out of his mouth. "They always fall for the best pilot like me, that's true. But you are gonna be let down again, love. "  
Cress furrowed her brows and embraced her knees. She bit her lip, then one terrible idea flew through her mind. "Oh Carswell! Don't tell me that she falls for that black cloaked villain. If so, that'll be Kai falling for Levena. And even more absurd. "  
Thorne smirked. "We shall see. We shall see. "  
*after an hour*  
The black cloacked figure approached the heroine, sending her to sleep with the Force. The girl's body went limp, and Cress almost panicked watching her slumping to the ground...  
"Captain!!" She cried out in delight. "Did you see that? He's bridal carrying her! He's carrying her like a PRINCESS! Oh Luna! "  
Thorne watched her with a "told you"expression on his face.  
"And he took off his mask for her! Stars! "Cress inhaled when Kylo removed his mask on the screen. She expected to see a monstrous face like Levena's when she was not wearing the glamour.  
But dramatically under the mask was a face of a boy, with puppy eyes and a hurt expression on his face. Her heart sighed for how young the villain looked. He could be around Carwell's age.  
Cress couldn't understand. Thorne was a criminal once, but all his crimes were done with a just reason– he broke out of the prison because the soaps' quality in jail was bad, for example. And most importantly, his crimes did never involve murder.  
Then she saw the two sparring in the forest. Cress's throat tightened. Stars, that girl totally had a reason and the chance to kill the boy and end all the wars. But Rey didn't. Instead, she slashed Kylo's face and left him alive. Tragedy. Conflict. Love. It always ends on love.  
They moved on to the second movie. Cress was thrilled by the hand touch scene– "That's epic, "as she commented, almost in tears--but got frustrated when the scene ended with Luke blowing the hut.  
"Why can't he just see some light in his family? "Cress complained, recalling her father, looking for his daughter everywhere even if the odds of finding her were small. A chance was sitting in front of Luke Skywalker, as he could mend the already broken relationship between him and his nephew. Why would he lose hope so easily?  
"So you're now into the reylo ship? "Thorne smiled at her. "To be fair, this is the second most adorable ship in the galaxy. "  
"What is reylo? "  
"See for yourself. "Thorne winked at the Holopad screen.  
They were facing the evil Supreme Leader together! Cress couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Ben Solo do this? It was almost throwing the person who he cared about in front of Death itself!  
But the reason why she truly felt sorry for Rey was that she would probably die without being kissed. In the elevator when the pair was so close, she thought back to kissing Thorne on the roof when fighting Sybil. She sobbed upon the possibility that the beautiful and strong heroine did not even get the kiss she deserved.  
"Spades,Cress, are you crying? "  
"This just reminds me of how Levena controlled your mind to stab me."Seeing the guilt on Thorne's face, she quickly added, "not that I'm mad at you for succumbing to her... nor I am going to blame Ben for bowing before Snoke. "She looked at her love in the eyes, "you never intend to hurt the person that you care about. "She blushed over the last sentence. Her words had never sounded so cheesy, but it was true.  
She let out a gasp at the sight of Rey and Ben fighting off the Praetorian Guards. These S.E. adventures almost reflected their own hundreds of years later. She lost in the way the couple fighted–more like dancing together than battling side by side. It was like poetry. It was like thousands of stars reborn,while the darkness faded. The balance was perfect in this moment; Cress's heart was singing with it.  
The dance stopped and Ben stepped towards Rey. Cress held her breath. Stars, she swore she could feel two souls colliding and triggered a beam of light in the endless darkness of the vaccum space.  
"I'm jealous. "She murmured, "Kriff, Captain, why haven't you offered me a whole galaxy? "  
"If I promised you with the galaxy, see how it would have turned out. "  
Cress felt torn apart when the saber cracked between the two's grasp.  
She felt devastated when she closed the door on him.  
Why must all the love stories end this way? Leave the protagonists heart broken? Why couldn't it be like the real world, when a couple always end up together? She recalled the sweet moments between Cinder and Kai, Scarlet and Wolf, Winter and Jacin and of course Captain and herself. Compare to the movie, Cress felt like living in a fairy tale.  
"Cress, look, "Carswell was comforting her now, "I promise the Rise of Skywalker will give them a happy ending. "  
"Really? "  
"Sure. "Thorne gave her the most charming smile in the universe. "Be reylo-ic, my love."   
_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Author's Note:**

> Cress's internal thoughts are based on my thoughts when watching the movies hahaha  
> Hope tros will give us a reylo happy ending:)  
> Plz leave a comment! your comments make my day!


End file.
